


B&R 8: Merry Christmas, Benny

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Holidays, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray thanks Fraser for a thoughtful gift.





	B&R 8: Merry Christmas, Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R 8: Merry Christmas, Benny

## B&R 8: Merry Christmas, Benny

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only.

* * *

  
  
It's Christmas Eve. Ray thanks Benny for a kind gesture.  
  
Merry Christmas, Benny NC-17 PWP By Dee Gilles  
  
Ray Vecchio thrust into the hot ass, obligingly spread open before him. Ben's luscious body was sex-flushed and a little sweaty, draped over the kitchen sink. Ray shifted his hands and thrust again. And again, and again. His dick was on fire. He'd never get enough of this. Never.  
  
"Ah!" Ben cried. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"  
  
Ray slid his right hand around and grasped the weeping cock, stroked. Ben moaned in approval. Ray pushed Ben's head down for less resistance, urged his legs further apart, and began to pump deeply, nearly pulling all the way out each time.   
  
Ray looked down, and watched his dick sliding in and out of Ben, and Jesus, he wanted to come so bad. But he couldn't, because he could tell Ben wasn't ready.  
  
Ray had spent over three weeks now, learning how to make Ben Fraser orgasm. Learning how to make him moan, and groan, and pant. Learning what made him hard, what made him dripping wet. What he liked and what he loved. Ray had thrown himself into this task with fervor.  
  
These past three weeks had been one long extended session, interrupted by a little police work. Ray had devoted himself to Ben and his needs exclusively. It was a duty he was happy to do. If Ben called him on his cell phone at three in the morning, asking for some dick (although not in those words) then Ray was happy to oblige. If Ben got the sudden urge to have a hard one in his mouth or up his ass at, say, ten at night; or two in the afternoon, Ray could be counted on to be there, offering up every hard inch  
  
Ray learned that Benny could be as fixated on sex as he could with any other passion in his life. Although, at the moment, Ben's need for Ray's cock trumped anything else he might have wanted. These days, neither one of them were getting much sleep. Ray was afraid to sleep over, for fear of what the family would think, so he often visited Benny's bedroom at five or six in the morning. Benny preferred his sex first thing in the morning, when his energy level was at its highest. So, it was sex first, and breakfast second, if there was time. Mostly there wasn't. Mostly, it was just sex.  
  
Ray had a voracious appetite for Ben. Once he caught sight of Ben's beautiful naked body, he wanted to worship it for hours. He usually pulled Benny back into bed just as Ben was dressing for the day. As soon as those silly jodhpurs went on, they usually came right back off. He had made Ben late on three occasions last week alone.   
  
Once, it was because Ray, after having come and then sucking Benny off, found himself with yet another raging boner, having totally gotten off on the whole oral thing. He had flipped Benny over, lubed them up, and got down to business for another half an hour, finally exploding inside of Benny, seeing stars.   
  
Another morning, Ray had just gotten out of the shower and discovered that Benny, exhausted from a late session the night before, had lain down naked except for his long socks, and had dosed off while Ray was in the shower. His thighs, irresistibly, were splayed opened in an almost deliberate invitation. Ray awakened Ben by going down on him, licking until his hard cock pointed at the ceiling. Ben's resulting orgasm brought him wide-awake.   
  
And this morning, they engaged in a sweet and mellow sixty-nine and a Round Two quickly followed, with Ben for once, taking the top position, bending Ray's legs up like a pretzel and giving as good as he got. Ray dropped Ben off at the consulate a half an hour late. Oh, the Dragon Lady was not happy with Benny right now.  
  
Ray shifted his thrusting angle once again, running his hands up the smooth chest and tweaking the nipples. Ben lifted up for easier access to his nipples, which slowed Ray's momentum down a little. Ray stopped, twisted forward and kissed the wet mouth. He could kiss Ben like this forever, but finally his dick wouldn't let him continue any further. Ray pulled back, and began to thrust again, using short, quick rabbit punches. Ben was moaning so loudly, Ray wondered if the neighbors could hear. Some part of him hoped they could. He was after all, a fuckin' stud. Ray snapped his hips, taking Benny's breath away. Ben got low, spreading his legs even further to take it deeper.  
  
This drove Ray crazy. Ben was telling him without words how good it was. Ray shifted his grip on Ben's hips and changed the angle of his thrust again, going for the long dicking. Ben, caught off guard, suddenly scrabbled for a handhold, and sent mixing bowl and vanilla extract flying. They joined a measuring cup and a wooden spoon already on the floor. Oh God, Ray thought as he gritted his teeth; he was going to come, whether Benny was ready or not. He reached around for the dick again, and stroked firmly. Ben wailed a soft "ohhhhh", his hard cock dripping like the kitchen faucet.  
  
God damnit, there was nothing better than this, Ray thought. He hadn't fucked this much since he was a nineteen. Ben and Ray had done it just about everywhere. Ray was surprised that Ben seemed to be ready for sex at a moment's notice, never, ever refusing it. Yeah, that was the part that was shocking about the whole thing. That Benny Fraser, his Benny, was as freaky as the next guy. Ray wished he had known this a long time ago; he would have made his move much sooner.  
  
There was this one time that Ray surprised Ben by showing up at the consulate at seven o'clock one night with takeout. The building was empty. Ben locked them in his office, and stripped naked from the waist down. Ray felt his balls tighten up at the thought of Ben in nothing but Sam Browne and serge, hard-on sticking out, asked very politely to be sucked. And suck, Ray did.   
  
Ray had fucked Benny once in the Vecchio house, on a rare afternoon when the house was empty. Ray had come a bucketful when Benny urged him on with little whispers of "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me", as he thrust back into Ray's strokes. It was the only time Ray had every heard Benny utter a curse word. God, it turned him on, hearing the word `fuck' from that sweet mouth.   
  
And needless to say, they'd fucked on every possible surface in Ben's apartment. Once, Ben had served Ray lunch at the table, in the nude, and Ray had pushed the food away and had his dessert first. He urged Benny to climb up on the table in front of him and lie back, and Ray feasted on that sweet cock. Benny had come in Ray's mouth, his bare feet on Ray's silk-clad shoulders.   
  
This image is what did Ray in. He lost control, thrusting and pumping into Ben's tight ass.   
  
He was dimly aware of Ben's cries of "Oh God Oh God Oh God," muffled by the sink. He felt his lover's ass spasm around swollen cock, felt Ben's hot come pooling in his palm.  
  
Ray suddenly came up on his toes. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" He cried with each spurt that shot up Benny's ass.   
  
The two men panted, coming down together. Ray plopped all his weight on Benny's back, confident that his lover could hold him up.   
  
"Good?" Ray asked, kissing the back of his neck and shoulders. He rubbed his come-filled hand into Ben's now soft genitalia.   
  
"Good," Benny agreed, grinning, red faced, and still panting.  
  
"Benny?"   
  
"Yes, Ray?"   
  
Ray pulled Benny upright and around to face him, and lovingly squeezed Ben's thick, juicy ass. He leaned in and sucked on the equally luscious lips before pulling back slightly to gaze into his lover's eyes.   
  
"Thanks for the muffins."  
  
Ray snuck a glance at the tiny clock radio on the counter. It was one of the few things Benny had not knocked over during their little tussle. Ray calculated, as he folded back into Benny's arms and kissed him again, that there would just enough time to catch a power nap, eat dinner, and help himself to another serving of Benny Fraser before that had to make themselves presentable for the Midnight Mass.   
  
Ben smiled. "Merry Christmas, Ray." He leaned into Ray, wrapping his arms around his lean shoulders, and kissed him thoroughly. Ray's mouth tasted strongly of the nutmeg he had just eaten.  
  
Well, Ray thought, as Ben moaned into his mouth, hot tongue lapping everywhere, maybe they could skip dinner and the nap.  
  
Finis.  
  
"Why can't I meet some nice young thing that's crazy about me? You know, someone who wears shorty pajamas and makes me muffins at Christmas time. Is that too much to ask?" Ray Vecchio/YMRT  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R 8: Merry Christmas, Benny by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
